the Cosplayers of Ratatosk
by yakari school
Summary: Some time after the events of the original tales of cosplayers, a new story is set to take place. When Lauren and Aaron stumble across the portal left by Mr Reedly, a new adventure starts!
1. Chapter 1

**The Cosplayers of Ratatosk**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to another fic. First things first: this is based on of tales of Cosplay by nightfoot. The story is absolutely amazing, and I'm sure you'll love it. This story is based off of it and ToS dawn of the new world. The oc's involved are **_**not**_** self inserts, and I will not be using any SI's. This story will only take place a couple of weeks on earth after ToC, but it'll be before the blood purge in dotnw. Naturally, there will be spoilers, and if you want to avoid them you should stop right now.**

_**important! **_**For those who are impatient, this story will most likely have a very long update time. I've got a very busy life, and don't write that often. And while reviews are nice, this will probably be a story that will take a long time to complete.**

**Also, I don't own tos or tos dotnw, and the idea for this story came from nightfoot.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter one: another start, another story

Lauren Alreid was tired of waiting. _I swear, _she ranted to herself, _if he takes any longer I'm gonna smack him so hard he'll be wishing he never even thought of this stupid idea. I can't believe he roped me into this! Argh, I've gotta stop listening to all of his dumb plans. Why do I keep listening to him? Not to mention, no one here even cares where I go! _Her mom and dad were in the living room, doing what they always did on a saturday night: playing Monopoly. They were nice people, just she couldn't help but feel that they were a _bit_ loopy sometimes.

A honk of a car horn could be heard outside the door. Still grumbling to herself, she grabbed her coat and gloves and pulled on her tall combat boots. She was wearing a short white dress with a brown underskirt, and had a small brown scarf around her neck. Her long maple coloured hair was tied into pigtails and she was wearing two white clips in her hair. Running out to the car, she hopped in and slammed the door.

"Geeze, lighten up! It was only a couple minutes!"

"Shut it Aaron, I'm still angry. And you're always late. Would it kill you to be on time for once?" She glared at her black-haired companion. As angry as she was, she had to admit he looked good. He looked almost too well dressed(which was an unexpected change), looking good in his purple trimmed black suit, black gloves, and black pants and shoes.

"Anyways, where are we going this time? And this better not be a dead lead, or I'll make you regret it..." Lauren was getting fed up with his wild goose chases on so-called crop circles and ghost sightings. All she wanted was a good, solid story for the school paper, even if the column they wrote for didn't make much sense. The school had a strange reason for wanting an out of this world!(ootw) column in their paper, and seeing as they were the only two who even cared enough to even try out for it, it wasn't that big of a hit. The last big story was when those two students disappeared from the local anime convention. Ellie and Will, she remembered. Aaron was a huge nerd, and he loved anything out of the ordinary. This was the last straw for her though. Anymore failed stories and she was done with the paper, and by association, him.

"So anyways, gimme the rundown"

"Do you remember the case about Will and Ellie?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I've gotten a tip from someone around the area about then. apparently, on the night before Ellie was filed in as missing, there was some pretty crazy stuff sighted in the orchard owned by Mr. Reedley,"

"That old guy? Isn't he the one that went on some ridiculous contemporary art kick and made a bunch of really weird statue things?"

"Yup. The one and only. Anyways, apparently, on the night people saw angels, and a bunch of people flew up and there were flashing lights and everything! Just like in a video game. And you know what? apparently, the looked like they were straight from Tales of Symphonia."

" Aaron, why the hell do you actually think this is true? they could've just been cosplayers, what with the convention going on." _'And besides,just how high would your informants have to be, anyways?'_ Lauren sighed.

"Because Laur, think of the opportunities! If this is right, just imagine the possibilities! Who knows, maybe we'll even get to meet someone from the game! Ah man, that would rock!"

Lauren sighed. She knew no amount of reasoning would get through Aaron's head when he got like this.

"I knew that I never should've bought you that game for your birthday."

"Hey, I bought the first one. And we both know you were the one who wanted to get the second game just because Johnny Young Bosch voiced the main character.

"Don't dis JYB. He knows karate. He wasn't the black power ranger for nothing. Or Vash the stampede. Or Guy. Or Lelouch. Or-"

Cutting her off before she could continue on, Aaron simply said "look, we both know you fangirl over anyone with a good VA, but it was you who wanted the game."

"You can be quiet now,Aaron James Brighton, or I'll make sure you never have kids."

Unfazed despite the impending beating from his friend(?), Aaron continued on. "Anyways, we're gonna sneak into the orchard and find the area of those sightings."

"Aaron, first off, you're completely _insane. _Second, we're gonna get arrested!"

"Oh, suck it up. We're here." getting out of the car, Lauren finally realized something.

"Wait a minute. Why did we get all dressed up if we're just going to sneak around an orchard?" Not missing a beat, Aaron responded "well, you know how I asked you to come to that convention with me and you were all like, 'no way! I'm not going there!'" He mimicked," So this is my master revenge plan! You're now on an unofficial date with me!"

"_**WHAT**__**!?"**_

"Seeing as I'm wearing what I was going to wear to the convention, I'm actually rather surprised that you didn't guess."

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

"Shh. I think we're close."

Aaron darted behind a tree. Following after him, Lauren whispered,

"look. Over there. Whats that?"

Drawing closer, they saw some a rune like structure. It consisted of three big stone pillars, and it looked just like something vaguely familiar from a certain game...

"the otherworldly gate!" Aaron gasped "It's remarkable-It looks just like it! This must be what that story was about!" Rushing forwards, he ran around the 'ruins' spouting so much nonsense that if Raine could've heard him, she would have been proud. Rambling on, he inspected every inch of the structure, fascinated by its similarities to the game. Ignoring her growing feelings of doubt, Lauren walked forwards into the circle.

"Look, we should get out of here. I'm getting a bad feeling about thi-" suddenly cut of by a large shaking, she looked around desperately. Aaron was right in the middle of the circle, seemingly unaware of what was happening. She tried to get him to come over to the side of the little clearing,but he wouldn't listen. A strange look had come over him, his eyes blank as though possessed. Lauren tried to run over to him, but it was as if her feet were cemented into the ground. It was all she could do to stumble over to him. After what seemed like hours, she finally caught up, but they were out of luck. The shaking stopped, there was a flash of light,and a giant black hole opened up right underneath them. As they fell, all Lauren could think to do was let out one last call when falling to what was apparently going to be her death, "Why meeeeeeeee!", yelling loudly while falling into an endless abyss, Aaron in a daze behind her.

**There we go, the first chapter all right and done! Also, I know It's really short. I'll try to make them longer. Sorry if I got any facts wrong from the ToC storyline wrong, i'm not perfect ;P Also, I know I have terrible spelling, so if you find something spelled so atrociously it makes your eyes bleed, please let me know. I would like to be able to keep the eye-bleeding to a minimum.^-^ Anyways, the real story's gonna start soon. Hooray, this is probably gonna get confusing :'l . **

**I'm also going to do a shameless plug for one of my favourite stories. It's in a slight AU a format, and it's called Everlasting hope: spirits and demons by UK-underworld king. It's a really good story, but unfortunately it's not completed yet. However, it is being updated. Oh yeah, and about that illusion magic the wonder chef cast, it only kept people from entering, but they could still see the stuff going on. At least that's how I understood it. Also, I'm pretty sure he took it down after the fact. And if not, let me know. I probably won't change it,because then I'd have to re-write this chapter, but at least I'll know for next time. :)**

**So, please review and constructive criticism is always helpful! I have free internet cookies for anyone who reviews.**

**See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Cosplayers of Ratatosk

**Hey everyone, thanks for coming back for another! A fast update, because the first few chapters are all half written.**

**The story is just starting to begin, so lets start the chapter! Also, I know that going by the time difference, almost everyone in the ToS world would be dead. So therefore, I'm just gonna say that Origin made it so that they went back to when Dawn of the New World happens. Don't ask me why. I really don't know myself, although I may eventually.**

**And a super special thanks to The one who writes the ones for reviewing!**

Chapter two: out of the black space

Lauren opened her eyes._ Am I blind? It's all black... this is all that idiot's fault! I swear, I'm gonna get him for this..._ swinging her arms in front of her as if to punch the air, she noticed something. _Wait a minute. I can see my arms, so I'm not blind. But then ...what is this? Am... am I dead?_

Now worrying, Lauren was starting to panic. _Oh man, I can't be dead! I wanted to finish school, fall in love, and be happy! Oh, this is just great!_

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

_"...lp...help me..."_

"Who are you?"

_"...protect...cores...safe...marta..."_

"Marta? Wait, do you mean like from tales of Symphonia? I can't keep her safe! She's in a video game! Besides, there's already a girl for me..."

_"...believe...self...do it...faith..."_

"Fine, I'll do it. I can't turn back on someone in need. But who are you?"

_"...darkness..."_

And then everything went black.

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

Lauren was thinking. The prospect of death didn't seem so bad now, simply because it wasn't so scary here anymore, just quite dull. She was more worried about Aaron than anything else. And she felt like she hadn't heard anything at all for what seemed like an eternity! Suddenly, there was a poof, and a bit of a bang noise.

"The amazing wonder chef has arrived! Prepare for landing. Next stop: Palmocosta!" Grabbing her hand in her stupor, he rushed off,dragging her behind.

"Hey," Lauren protested," you do realize that you're dragging someone behind you, right?"

"No time now, we gotta dash to make sure you two land at the same time. Don't worry, you'll meet up quickly!" He laughed with a smile.

"Wait, you two? Do you mean Aaron? And how are we supposed to get to Palmocosta? It isn't even real!"

"Like this!" A wink and a leap later, everything went white.

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

_Well, what now? I'm stuck in darkness with no one to talk to. If only that voice hadn't left, then I could at least entertain myself. _A sigh. _Ah well, at least it couldn't get any worse..._

The same white light flashed blindingly, and the figure disappeared. All that was left were his last thoughts, a message to a fleeting shadow.

_I promise you. No matter what, I _will _protect Marta. I made a promise, and I've never broken one before._

Far away in the abyss, the shadow moved. This so-called 'darkness' smiled, she would be safe now.

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

"Arta... Lady Marta! Please get up now! The commander wishes to speak to you!"

"Yes mom... just five more minutes..."

"Oh, please don't do this now Lady Marta! Commander Brute will skin us alive if you don't come _now!_"

Lauren bolted upright. _Wait a minute. Marta? Brute? Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe that the wonder chef was right! Or that was really the wonder chef? I'm in Symphonia?! Oh man, have I finally lost my marbles? But wait. That would mean that I'm... I'm Marta! This can't be happening.I'm not an actor! Oh man, how am I going to act in front of Brute? I can barely stand my own parents half the time! Well, I guess I should call him Daddy... I just hope he doesn't realize..._

"Lady Marta, are you all right? You have an odd look on your face..."

Lauren turned to the soldier in question. "Oh yeah, I'm coming. Just give me a moment to get dressed."

"Yes lady Marta." The Vanguard saluted and left. _Alright_ Lauren thought, eyeing the wardrobe._ Now how to get this on..._

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

"Oh man, my head hurts... what was that?" Aaron sat up in a daze. He brought a hand up to scratch his head, but froze. "Why is my hand black? And why does it look like a... paw?" Aaron jolted up. As accepting as he was, this was pretty weird. And being unused to having the body of a magical cat/centurion had its drawbacks. Like, you know, accidentally launching yourself six feet in the air.

"Aw, what the heck is going on? This... this is AWESOME!"

Well, it turns out it wasn't to weird for him.(and the narrator is not too surprised) Getting into the mood, whatever it was, he started flying around, trying to figure out how it all worked. "Wheeeeeeeee!" By this point, Aaron was floating around like he was on cloud nine,dipping and diving with suprising accuracy(maybe it comes from reading too much? He certainly wouldn't get those skills anywhere else.) "This is even better than I hoped! I don't just get to meet someone, I get to _be _someone! Even if it is just an old grouch." As he was 'dancing', for lack of a better word, a small glowing red orb that he hadn't noticed fell from his tail/ hand. "Is this...Ratatosk's core? Then that means... Oh crap, I better find Marta quick!" He sped off, the small core pulsing in his grip.

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

After about half an hour of trying to figure out how to get her clothes on, Lauren was finally out the door, walking down to Brute's office. After a brisk walk with some very boring guards they arrived. Brute was sitting at his desk, and somebody that Lauren couldn't make out was in the corner.

"Marta dear," Brute started," I have created a marvelous plan. I'm afraid I can't tell you all the details, but Richter here has given me the information necessary to destroy Tethe'alla and restore the Sylvarant dynasty!"

_Well, I guess Brute's not one for subtlety. Just like the name. _Lauren snapped out of her thoughts.

" That's insane!"_ 'Well, I can't really say I know how Marta felt, but how could she love someone who has become like this? I just don't get it.'_ Lauren was starting to panic.

"Daddy..." Lauren regretted using the word. "How could you think something like that? It would never work! Destroying Tethe'alla? The Church would crush you! "

"Oh, that's what you think Marta dear. But Richter told me just what I'd need to get the power- this!" And with that, Brute pulled out the core. "Marta dear, tonight will be the beginning of our revenge!"

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

**(A/N) well, how was that for y'all? Love it? Hate it? Angry that it's a cliffy? Please, tell me! I'll even take flames, 'cause there great for making toast. Well, until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) welcome back! I've got another chapter for you! I should be getting to the blood purge now, and with that some plot. Well, I don't have much more to say, so enjoy the chapter. Also, once again, if I spelled something wrong or if I forget a lot of capitalizing, forgive me. The program I use has a bad spell check, and I have terrible spelling. I know that's no excuse, but It helps me feel better.

**Special thanks to The one who writes the ones and for reviewing :)**

Chapter 3: The purge

_'Faster. I have to move faster. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself. C'mon Aaron, fly faster!'_ Aaron was speeding over the land, desperately trying to reach Palmocosta before the sun went down. He flew on for what seemed like hours, dodging around trees and over monsters, until he finally found the city.

It was on fire. Palmocosta was burning, the flames glowing blood red. People were screaming, and the sound of people running and swords clashing were mixing with the flames in a chaotic symphony. And naturally, because Aaron had no idea what to do, he jumped in headfirst. After all, in his mind, how are you a hero without bravery and courage? Although most would view this as foolishness, Aaron wasn't exactly most._ 'I'm coming Marta! Please be okay!'_

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

In a darkened room, deep underground, the lights flickered and went out. A soft brownish glow was all that the group of three had to illuminate their surroundings. The tallest amongst them spoke, his voice deep and commanding. Despite his position in the organization, he knew he had definite power over the others. They would play their parts, and get the promised reward. Another, a lean man with striking eyes, accepted the light and allowed the change to happen. He didn't care what happened to him, so long as his most important person was safe. He would never let her be hurt again, even if he damned himself to the pits of hell.

"Well, it's time"

Three simple words. Those three words, much like the nine simple words that would change one life, would become the herald of a revolution. And come hell or high water, the three would welcome it.

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

Hiding in behind a corner, Lauren ran. The blistering heat was making it hard to move, and the screams of the dying made her blood run cold. And even though she just wanted to give up, her will to live kept her going. Human nature really is shocking, she had decided. _'I really need a guardian angel right about now. Oh Tenebrae, where are you? I need that core! How did the real Marta even make it this long?' _Checking to see that no Vanguard were in her way, Lauren dashed back onto the street. Far off, she saw a couple and a young child run, being chased by a blood red shadow. The child was the first to go down. The couple weren't long after._' Is that... oh god, that's terrible. I think I'm gonna be sick.'_

Looking away, Lauren ran. Over debris and dodging bodies and soldiers, she ran. She didn't stop anymore, pure terror keeping her going. And just when she was nearing the city's edge, her foot caught. A rather large rock had fallen in her way, and her foot was stuck. Looking down to free herself, she heard voices.

"I saw her go this way! Follow me!"

Hurrying, she desperately tried freed herself. A small orb about the size of an apple came out with her foot when she finally got it out from under the rock.

"This is... this is Ratatosk's core!" Lauren was just getting up to run when the soldiers came around the corner.

"There she is! After her!"

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

Aaron felt as if he'd been searching forever, and he couldn't find Marta anywhere! But he definitely would not give up. Back and forth over the city, the flames dancing around him. He was about to leave for another area, when he spotted her.

"Marta! Take the core!" Aaron knew she wouldn't hear him, but he still hoped all would go according to plan. He took a risk, and threw the core, making a big ark through the sky. It landed right at her feet. She found it right as she was getting up. Relief washed over him.

"Good," Aaron sighed, "she's going to be ok." He smiled and flew off, shadow illusions covering him until he could do more.

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

"After her! Don't let her get away!" Lauren ran. Left, right, straight, anywhere as long as she got away. Even though she had a pretty good guess of what was going to happen, she couldn't help but hope that she would get away. After all, things don't have to follow the game if this is real, isn't it? Well, clearly luck was not on her side as she came to a dead end.

"Oh man... can't you guys just leave me alone? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nice try Lady Marta, but if you would just come with us, Commander Brute would forgive you!" Lauren sighed. _I was really hoping to not have to do this... _Taking a deep breath, she yelled.

"Help me... help me please! Ratatosk!" The world flashed white, and then red. Finally, through the haze of her fading consciousness, she saw somebody appear. He was almost dancing in the way he fought, and she saw him keep all the solders away until she blacked out, and the world slipped from her fingers.

_*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*_

_Bright light... someone... needs me? But why do I feel like I'm just waking up? No matter, I'll protect you. Even if it's the last thing I do!_

The blonde moved slowly, as if in a dream. The girl near him was waking, a red pulsing from her forehead.

"Who... who are you? Did you save me?" The blonde looked at her. What did she mean? Surely he would remember saving her. There was something else, a pulsing deep within that led him to believe that things wouldn't end here. They would meet again, that much he was sure of. But someone needed him, he could feel it. Slowly, his head turned.

"I have to go now." He ran away, not sure what he was doing with the bodies and debris all around, yet he let his feet carry him far from there. He eventually reached a couple, running slowly, like they had been injured. The memories suddenly flashed into his head. His childhood, his friends. All flashing before him in the blink of an eye. And finally, head snapping out of the horrible fog he was in, he realized just who they were.

"Mom?"

A/N: well, how was that? I know, short chapter. But they are getting longer. But still, I'm glad that I'm finally done with the blood purge. I've been wondering how exactly to do this forever! Well, next chapter should Lauren and Aaron finally meet again. Yay!

and also, fanfiction is being rude, so i have to put my thanks to down here to **Dr. Bob** for reveiwing as well**.**

And I've also decided to add in an inspirational quote for today:

The way you live is only limited by yourself. If you are your only obstacle, then what's stopping you?-anonymous

Well, I'm out! Peace^^


End file.
